


Caffè Latte

by rei_960131



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_960131/pseuds/rei_960131
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 23





	Caffè Latte

英熊ABO  
都是肉

-

如果不是因為宿舍只剩下他一個人，金英助絕不會允許自己單獨和發情的Omega待在一起，而且那個Omega還是呂煥雄。

「……英助哥、幫我……嗚嗚……」  
他平時最嚴謹的那個弟弟此時正一絲不掛的跨坐在他腿上扯著他的襯衫扣子，金英助按住對方顫抖的手，摟過弟弟的腰想將他從自己身上抱開。  
呂煥雄的體溫高得嚇人，脫下來的衣服被丟到一旁，早已被汗水浸溼。  
在金英助環上他的腰的同時，呂煥雄順勢就貼了上去，拼命往他的懷裡鑽。Alpha的氣味對正在發情的呂煥雄來說太過誘人，他攀著金英助的肩膀，鼻尖不停地蹭著那人後頸的腺體。

溫熱的氣息吐在耳畔，伴隨著呂煥雄破碎的呻吟，金英助被Omega的香氣包圍著，溫潤濃郁的牛奶香混合著他有些苦澀的咖啡味道。  
「……你的抑制劑呢？怎麼沒有打？」他用著僅存的理智將呂煥雄拉開，捧著對方泛紅發燙的臉頰。  
呂煥雄似乎是已經無法思考，只是望著金英助然後搖了搖頭，紅著眼眶用哽咽的聲音說著他好難受。  
金英助抿了抿唇，將呂煥雄重新攬進懷裡。  
算了，不管了。

金英助將臉埋進弟弟的頸窩張嘴就咬住了他的後頸，那個他時常親吻、散發著好聞奶香的部位。  
呂煥雄渾沌的腦袋感受到Alpha的信息素灌進自己體內的快感，沒忍住地哭喘著喊了金英助的名字。他收緊了環在哥哥脖子上的手臂，呂煥雄不安分地扭動著身體，已經勃起的前端蹭著金英助的腹部，在他的衣服上弄出一片濕潤。

臨時標記似乎對發情中的Omega沒有太大的用處，呂煥雄的熱潮症狀絲毫沒有減退。金英助撫摸著呂煥雄的背，順著背脊往下一探，穴口早已經濕得一蹋糊塗。

金英助頓了頓，呂煥雄還摟著他在他耳邊不停地喘息呻吟。  
「煥雄啊……我幫你打抑制劑好嗎？你抑制劑放在哪了？」他親吻呂煥雄潮紅的臉蛋，輕聲地問著。

金英助在和呂煥雄交往後給對方做過許多次的臨時標記，但再多也就是咬破腺體後替他手淫，然後給他施打抑制劑。金英助並非不想完全標記呂煥雄，對一個Alpha來說標記Omega是與生俱來的本能，但他不願意在呂煥雄發情時因為神智不清就接受他的標記，那樣對呂煥雄來說並不公平。

「英助哥、我沒有抑制劑，」找回了一點理智，呂煥雄吻上金英助好看的唇辦，「我故意沒有買的……」

呂煥雄知道金英助會記得他的發情期，會注意著他的信息素濃度，也沒怎麼失控過。他曉得金英助尊重他的意願，呂煥雄也不曾說過甚麼，但這個哥哥太過溫柔，一點點的委屈也不願讓他受，一年過去了他還是沒有標記自己，呂煥雄開始感到有些失落和不安，才會選擇在這次發情期用這種方式，變相的逼迫金英助標記他。

「如果哥不願意，抒澔哥那裡有抑制劑，去拿來打就是了……」  
呂煥雄越說越小聲，揪緊了金英助的衣領。他低著頭，金英助看見他的睫毛上還沾著淚，隨著呂煥雄喘息時的起伏一顫一顫的。

金英助沉默了幾秒後才緩緩開口：「我可以成為你的Alpha嗎？」  
並不是單方面的佔有他，而是想成為他的伴侶。

金英助溫柔的嗓音有些嘶啞，落在呂煥雄唇邊的吻像是在尋求他的答案。他感覺自己擁抱著呂煥雄的雙手正在發抖，隨後就被懷裡的人用亂無章法的親吻奪去了呼吸。亂七八糟的。  
在兩人的喘息和細碎的呻吟間金英助聽見對方軟糯的聲音，「……好。」呂煥雄說。

金英助褪去了身上的衣褲，攬著呂煥雄將他壓倒在床上。  
呂煥雄的身體因為發情期的熱潮，皮膚透著漂亮的粉紅色，金英助吻上他好看的鎖骨，一手探進呂煥雄濕潤的腿間，修長的手指在窄穴內攪動，他滿意地聽見那人帶著哭腔地叫著哥哥。

Omega的身體早已做好被進入的準備，金英助也沒再浪費時間做多餘的擴張，抵住對方微微收縮著的穴口，將性器送了進去。呂煥雄被一瞬間填滿的快感淹沒，抖著身體無聲地哭了出來。  
牛奶香味的信息素刺激著Alpha的慾望，還沒等呂煥雄緩過來，金英助便扣著他的腰開始抽送。  
「啊！……哥、啊！等……嗯、啊！」  
呂煥雄仰著脖子，他清楚地聽見從自己口中溢出的呻吟聲，羞恥的想摀住嘴卻忍不住甜膩的叫喊，最後放任自己喘息、嘶聲、尖叫。

金英助扶著他的腰，另一手撫上了呂煥雄的雙腿間，開始上下擼動。  
呂煥雄還沉溺在被插入的滿足感中，原本就勃起的性器被金英助的手掌包覆著搓揉，呂煥雄受不了那樣的刺激，搖著頭喊著不要了。  
肉粉色的洞口很快地就流出些許透明的汁液，呂煥雄感覺下體越發燥熱，湧上一股強烈的射精感。  
「英助哥……停、先停，拜託！啊、啊！」  
「煥雄，射出來……」  
「嗚……哈啊！不……！」  
金英助帶著情慾的嗓音在呂煥雄耳邊低語，呂煥雄抓著他的肩膀哭叫著射出精液，指甲在他的皮膚上留下一道道紅痕。  
金英助被呂煥雄突然絞緊的內壁吸得舒服地發出悶哼，粗喘著俯下身緊緊環抱住對方，濃烈地吻著他的頸脖、胸膛，最後咬上了呂煥雄滾動的喉結。

交融的水聲盈滿整個空間，一直持續著的抽插沒有停止，金英助輕撫呂煥雄後頸的腺體，一邊微微的挺起身，開始在濕濡炙熱的甬道中尋找那個柔軟的開口。  
「嗯、啊……啊！哈啊……」  
金英助每一次的挺進都將呂煥雄推上高潮的邊緣，他感覺自己快要被那股巨大的快感吞噬，只能張開口不停地喘息，呻吟著那些不成文字的音節。  
體內的深處被慢慢地操開，金英助找到那個比腸道更加柔軟的部位，他按住呂煥雄，將前端深深的埋進那處濕軟的器官內。  
「啊……唔！」  
生殖腔第一次被入侵，下腹傳來與方才的快感極為不同的痠脹和痛楚，Alpha的性器在生殖腔內迅速地脹大成結，緊緊地卡住腔口，陌生的感受讓呂煥雄感到恐懼，雙手無力地推著金英助的胸口，下意識就想逃。金英助抱緊了他，一手撫摸著呂煥雄的腺體，在他耳邊輕聲喚著他的名字。  
被安撫後的呂煥雄放鬆了下來，伸手環住了金英助的肩膀，同樣也吻著他的後頸。  
他們就著擁抱的姿勢蹭著對方的脖子，然後接吻，等待完全標記時的漫長射精。

呂煥雄感覺在他體內的結慢慢消退，接著是一股濕熱的液體隨著金英助的退出緩緩溢出，沿著他的臀部流下，沾濕了床單。  
他們依舊沒有停止在對方身上親吻，只是當再次吻上後頸的腺體時，彼此嗅到了瀰漫在兩人間濃烈的咖啡中帶著溫潤的牛奶香味。


End file.
